bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon/CartoonSuperGirl-That Special LoveStory
That Special Love Story You believe that all of these love stories start out the same way. There's one guy, one girl, and a forbidden connection that binds them together. Usually, this guy and girl have only known eachother for a mere day, and have fallen in love. But this story is different. This love developed over time. From the first day of preschool all the way to the last day of college. This couple never crept apart. Now they have many decisions to make, and plan on having their own life together. And they don't even know that this life will have many twists and turns. Instead of starting out with an unknown connection, dear reader...This story starts with a single question. "Dude, just do it." "I-I can't!" "Yes, you can!" "-But what is she says 'no'?" "You've known her for years. She can't possibly say no." Gil has never been so nervous in all of his life. He literally broke out into a cold sweat and was shivering with major anxiety. A small box was firmly placed in the palm of his hand. Holding something so sacred that it makes a block of gold seem worthless. This sacred item seemed to be the only thing currently keeping Gil away from Molly. "You can do this! Just ask her!" Goby just gave his friend a pat on the back for reassurance. It's not every day you convince your best friend to propose to the girl of his dreams. Gil was still nervous. He had never felt this way to another girl before. It seemed like his heart was beating a million times a minute just at the call of her name. Molly. The blue haired male crept his way through the rowdy college party. All if the kids were graduating on the last day and it was a big thing. Frat boys were chugging sodas very quickly, while sorority sisters were sharing stories and talking. As Gil made his way through the crowd, he could see some of his other friends. Nonny was talking to Oona, and it looked like they were having fun. Then he could see Deema joking around with Molly. They were laughing and looked as though they were enjoying the party as well. The nervous male finally made it to his girl and tapped her shoulder. Molly's pink hair swished as she turned to face her boyfriend. With eyes sparkling like the stars and a thin mouth curved into a smile. "Hi Gil!" She said while giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "Isn't this a great party?" "Yeah, great!" Gil practically had to scream over the loud music. No one could hear anything in the dorm. Not to mention that they were all crammed in there. "Uh Molly, I have something to ask you!" "Sure Gilly! What is it?" "Will you-?" It seemed that the music had gotten louder. Every person seemed to be screaming and the noise was bouncing off the walls. Gil couldn't even get the words out and Molly could barely hear him. "Huh? Sorry Gil, I couldn't hear that?" "I'm trying to say-!" From a distance, Goby could see his friend struggling. So he unplugged all of the stereos and shut off all the music. The graduates groaned and complained but Goby spoke up. "My friend has something to say!" He screamed through the dorm. Everyone went silent and started staring at Gil and Molly. Most of them cleared a path so others could see him. Poor Gil was to the point of fainting from the anxiety. He turned to Goby, who just gave him an air shove and mouthed "go on". Gil took a deep breath and stared into the eyes of his girl. "Molly, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. You're smart, sweet, funny, and the best person to be around." Gil spoke so quickly that he didn't even have time to catch up with himself. Everyone else seemed to understand, so continued. "When ever I'm around you, I always feel great! And I always think, "Hey, I'm one lucky guy to have a girl as cool as you!" I love you more than anything!" Molly seemed very suprised by all of this. She just looked at her boyfriend with wondrous eyes as he continued. "I hope you like me just as much," Gil removes the box from his pocket and kneels. "Moleena Amaya Gentilella..Will you marry me?" Category:Fanon Category:CartoonSupperGirl Fanon Category:First Category:Love Category:Stories